La Noche Anterior
by Rikita banana
Summary: Los sucesos la noche anterior a que cambiaran sus vidas, One- Shot


La Noche Anterior

Fue un día difícil; pero al fin pudo lograr mantener su estado de súper saiyajin, los malditos androides aparecerían en seis meses; pero estaba más que listo para derrotarlos, después de todo ellos no eran el objetivo principal, el objetivo principal era sin duda Kakarotto, esas chatarras eran solamente un obstáculo en su enfrentamiento final.

Emprendió el vuelo a casa, atrás dejo las montañas casi irreconocibles que albergaron la última fase de su entrenamiento, era de noche y el frio comenzaba a golpearle a la cara sin que lograra inmutarlo. Conforme se acercaba sentía un fuerte ki que ya le era más que conocido, lo era desde hacía aproximadamente 7 meses cuando se enteró que existía y desde ese entonces aumentaba cada día.

Lo que se enteró apenas en la mañana era que Bulma salió hacia el hospital, quizá el niño ya había nacido; pero lo extraño era, sin duda, que el ki de ese crio se encontraba en la misma situación, justo al lado de Bulma, como si ella le envolviera en una esfera delgada de ki débil esa sin duda era su mujer… ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Al fin y al cabo esto era algo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, solo quería llegar a casa a descansar.

Entro a su habitación, aquella que desde hacía un par de meses compartía, ocasionalmente, con Bulma, solo cuando él estaba de humor y ella también; estaba justo como la vio por la mañana. Se sentó en la cama mientras se retiraba los guantes y la armadura, fue en ese momento que se percató que el ki de Bulma y su crio estaban justo al lado, en el cuarto de baño. Desconocía aun algunas de las costumbres terrícolas; se preguntaba que hacía ese par dentro del baño, pero no era algo que le interesara en lo absoluto. Suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia aquel cuarto donde sentía los dos kis, casi inmóviles algo no estaba bien, al menos esperaba que la energía de su hijo fuera más activa en lugar de estática ya que había nacido.

Lo que encontró no lo asombro del todo; pero no era algo que se esperara. Bulma yacía dentro de su tina: sola. La espuma cubría sus senos y una pequeña toalla rosada estaba posada sobre sus ojos. Se detuvo a mirar la escena tratando de entender lo que sucedía y entonces lo comprendió, el niño aún no había nacido. Se sentó en el piso justo al lado de la bañera de losa, con la mirada seria y el ceño relajado comenzó a retirarse las botas, ni el mismo sabía qué hacía ahí al lado de esa mujer. Escuchó el suave movimiento del agua –Vegeta- escuchó en un susurro; pero él no respondió, se retiró la otra bota y estiro las piernas sobre el tibio piso

-Pensé que fuiste al hospital- dijo sin emoción alguna mientras con tranquilidad retiraba uno de sus calcetines

-Fui- contesto- dijeron que aún no es tiempo, que son contracciones normales que aún está comenzando y no tiene mucho caso que yo esté allí me enviaron a casa a caminar y relajarme- pero relajarse era difícil en esa situación cuando todo el bajo vientre se llenaba de calambres, cuando sentía un toque eléctrico desde su interior que le llegaban a las piernas, esa sensación molesta que le cortaba la respiración –esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- musitó renunciando a su orgullo por primera vez; pero sin duda no estaba lista para darse por vencida. Vegeta la miro de soslayo, la vio tratando de incorporarse- Iré a recostarme- dijo mientras tomaba la toalla para cubrir su desnudes, ahora se sentía débil y frágil, un sentimiento con el que no estaba familiarizada y detestaba; pero no tenía muchas opciones para salir de esa situación. El príncipe se levantó después de quedar completamente descalzó, se preocupó sin querer evidenciarlo después de verla entrecerrar los ojos y detenerse a respirar.

-Bulma ¿estás bien?

-Solo fue una contracción- contesto mientras salía de la tina, él la tomo del brazo queriendo ayudarla y ella lo aceptó, por primera vez desde el inicio de su relación él se comportaba de esa manera. Aquella abrumadora sensación de soledad que sentía en esos últimos días se esfumó al sentir el tacto del guerrero en sus manos, mientras era llevada a la cama despacio, aquello era tan distinto a lo que normalmente ocurría en esas noches cuando la llevaba a su cama para poseerla sin ningún pudor, sin ninguna reserva; pero ahora era distinto, aun cuando no le gustara la situación en la que ella se encontraba le inspiraba a protegerla a toda costa.

Le vio recostarse mientras él se quitaba por completo el traje de batalla quedándose solo con un bóxer blanco, entro a darse una ducha intentando mantenerse calmo en aquella situación, al salir de ahí la vio en la cama acostada con su camisón rosa

-creo que no podre dormir esta noche- la miro de nuevo mientras trataba de permanecer tranquilo aun cuando todo él se sentía desconcertado por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo- Vegeta- nuevamente no respondió porque simplemente no quería; tan solo la observo detenidamente como si de esa forma preguntara que era lo que quería- ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

-Si- dijo sin emoción alguna mientras abría el closet ahí donde sabía se encontraba uno de los pantalones que usaba para dormir, mismo que normalmente no utilizaba al estar al lado de aquella mujer, se recostó a su lado; pero por primera ocasión no hizo nada por dormir y fingir hacerlo como cuando quería evadir alguna plática con ella. Sentía el movimiento del niño en el vientre de Bulma, como si al igual que su madre se encontrara ansioso por nacer.

La miraba vulnerable y débil, necesitada de él como nunca antes ella lo necesitó, estaba callada, con los ojos cerrados sufriendo dolor, no era en absoluto la mujer que le atrajo, altiva y altanera, ella que le retaba, quien se peleaba con él y se ponía a su altura, como nadie nunca lo hizo, lo desafiaba como nadie jamás. Sentía ese ki, el pequeño gran ki de su primogénito, era una sensación extraña, veía a su mujer sufrir por ese pequeño ¿Qué se suponía tenía que hacer? no tenía idea.

La sintió aferrarse a su pecho mientras se ahogaba un quejido

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras la miraba atento

-Sí, solo fue una contracción...- cerró los ojos e intento dormir mientras él no le quitaba los ojo de encima

-¿Por qué quisiste tener a este hijo? Estas sufriendo, no vale la pena

-Vaya- sonrió por primera vez – el príncipe saiyajin está preocupado por mi

La noche era hermosa, se notaba un ligero tinte azul, como si la luna aun estuviera ahí el príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque era cierto, no podía negarlo le preocupaba y era simplemente por el hecho de que esta mujer a su lado no era la que normalmente estaba a su lado, nunca durante su embarazo ella se vio tan frágil como en ese momento

-Estas sufriendo- fue lo único que pudo responder- sabias que eso pasaría ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero esto es lo que quería

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el saiyajin nuevamente aun intrigado de saber porque ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir por ese niño -¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Porque es tu hijo, alteza, porque es tuyo…porque tengo que admitir que me enamore de ti lo suficiente para darte a este bebé; pero no solo por ti, también porque quiero ser madre y experimentar esta última aventura, quiero tener algo de ti conmigo y estar unida a ti para siempre…- acarició su rostro mientras le miraba enternecida

-Entonces si tú aceptas el dolor…es justo decir que debes soportarlo

-Yo no quiero soportar el dolor, no seas tonto, espero me anestesien lo suficiente para no sentir…además esto es tu culpa- dejo sus manos descansar sobre su abultado vientre, él la miraba tratando de contener su risa

-¿Mi culpa?...tú quisiste seguir con tu hijo, lo único que no hice fue detenerte

-No iba a abortar a tu hijo y ya te dije porque- replico la mujer mientras lo enfrentaba- no me hagas repetírtelo…ouch…-se aferró a su brazo mientras la miraba atentamente

-Estas sufriendo- dijo en tono regañón- No entiendo porque

-Quiero ser madre…aunque al principio…tuve dudas porque es tu hijo, pero no me arrepiento, este es el momento perfecto y tú eres el hombre perfecto para ser su padre

-Nunca me dijiste en que consistían tus dudas

-¿Te importa mucho?- Se quedó callado mientras cerraba los ojos- Pues llegue a pensar que tú y yo no seriamos nada que toda nuestra relación no era en serio, no quería que mi bebé llegara en una relación tan complicada; pero después me di cuenta que después de todo…estoy enamorada de ti, que necesitó estar unida a ti y quiero ser madre estoy segura de que hicimos un bebé hermoso- abrió los ojos y la miro de soslayo- pero espero que no saque tu fea mirada

-mmhh- De nuevo cerró los ojos mientras intentaba dormir dejándose vencer por el cansancio aunque sabía lo difícil que era con la mujer al lado suyo

-Espero que lo entrenes, al menos eso deberías hacer por él

-Pues eso dependerá si es merecedor de ello, si es lo suficientemente fuerte

-Lo será- esgrimó Bulma mientras acariciaba su vientre- claro que lo será, es tuyo así que será fuerte ¿No es así?

El príncipe la miro molesto, sin darse cuenta en qué momento se detuvo en el vientre de Bulma, aquel que aun albergaba a su hijo, sintió su ki, sin duda sobrepasaba al de Gohan y aún estaba dentro de su madre ¿Qué sería cuando tuviera un mes, un año, diez? Sería un digno heredero, podría tomarlo y hacer de él un guerrero formidable, sin duda Bulma y él produjeron un niño merecedor de heredar la realeza de Vegeta.

Aun no sabía si era un varón o una niña, ella no quiso saberlo pero Bulma estaba segura que se trataba de un niño y él pensaba lo mismo. Estaba consciente de que el niño lo ataría a esa mujer para siempre y así también de que representaba la continuidad de su estirpe ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Por la forma en que sucedieron las cosas quizá era lo esperado

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gemido de la mujer

-¿Estas segura de que no va a nacer ahora?

-Tu hijo se movió, eso fue todo…y si naciera aquí ¿no lo recibirías?

-No seas tonta, mujer-respondió escandalizado-…se…se supone que vas a un lugar para darlo a luz y te ayudaran con eso ¿no es así? Fue lo que me dijiste

-Tranquilo su alteza, era una broma, una simple broma…un médico me atenderá cuando sea el momento y después de eso regresaremos a casa…comenzaremos una aventura, Trunks será perfecto

-¿Trunks?

-Sí, Trunks, es un viejo nombre familiar, el último que lo tuvo fue mi abuelo… ¿Te gusta?

-No me interesa- ella tomó sus manos- llámalo como quieras- y las colocó sobre su vientre

-Está inquieto, debe ser que también siente que algo pasara ¿tendrá miedo?

-Por supuesto que no, mi hijo no tiene por qué tener miedo

-Vamos, Vegeta…no puedes ser exigente con él, ni siquiera ha nacido

-No estoy exigiendo nada, simplemente te dije que siendo mi hijo no tiene miedo por nacer, es un saiyajin- ella le sonrió, le gustó escuchar ese orgullo por su primogénito, no era un padre común ni nunca lo sería pero al menos sabía que el niño tendría la consideración de su padre porque era algo suyo y esperaba que conforme pasara el tiempo Trunks se volviera más que eso. Bulma se quejó una vez más mientras se aferraba a su pareja

-¿Por qué no vas al hospital? Esos dolores se están haciendo más frecuentes

-Ya te dije que es tu hijo moviéndose, sus patadas se han estado sintiendo más fuertes en estos días

-¿Te duele cuando lo hace?

-No, Vegeta, es molesto nada más, a veces se siente como si su fuerza se incrementa pero él mismo trata de controlarlo

-No lo dudo, te tiene consideración por ser su madre

-¿En verdad?- preguntó ilusionada

-No por lo que piensas, es porque lo albergas y tiene que sobrevivir, si llegara a dañarte sería contra producente para él

-Bueno, yo creo que en realidad no quiere lastimarme…después de todo soy su madre, sabes alguna vez me pregunte si me convertiría en mamá…nunca pensé que sería de tu hijo, Vegeta, vas a ser padre y de un niño cuya madre es tan hermosa e inteligente- entre cerró los ojos y comenzó a descansar, no tardo mucho cuando el sueño finalmente lo venció, estaba cansado por el entrenamiento y no le interesó las palabrerías de su mujer.

Fue despertado repentinamente por el quejido de Bulma y la sensación de unas uñas clavándose en su brazo, abrió los ojos de inmediato y la vio aferrada a su brazo izquierdo, se incorporó de inmediato para mirarla

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó por lo bajo mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando muy profundo

-Este dolor fue…muy fuerte, más de lo que nunca he sentido- fue hasta que sintió el movimiento pegado a su abdomen que se dio cuenta de su hijo que estaba ahí, ansioso como Bulma le decía que lo estaba

-Bulma, tienes que ir al hospital…

-Es apenas el inicio Vegeta, aun cuando vaya al hospital ahora el bebé no nacerá pronto…a menos que algo este mal con él; sientes algo que no esté bien

-No, no pasa nada con él; pero no quiero que te confíes si nace aquí

-No será así…¿el príncipe está nervioso?- Vegeta la miro estupefacto

-Mmmhh

-No te molestes, es normal estar nervioso, es la primera vez que seremos padres

-No estoy nervioso- replicó fríamente- es solo que…

-Es solo… ¿qué?...

-No sería agradable que naciera aquí, ahora

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no nacerá aquí, es mi primer bebé así que llevara horas

-¿Horas? Pensé que sería más rápido

-Pues no príncipe Vegeta, necesitó horas para que todo esté listo para nacer…No quiero sentir un dolor tan severo como el anterior, al menos no todo el tiempo.

Pasaba la media noche y o podían conciliar el sueño, él no decía nada únicamente pensaba en la situación de esa mujer y a su vez ella pensaba en doloroso proceso de parto, esperaba no tener que lidiar con eso por mucho tiempo, rogaba porque la anestesia fuera efectiva y se consolaba en la imagen de su recién nacido en sus brazos, sería madre por fin, tendría a su niño al que espero con paciencia, aquel que sentía moverse todo el tiempo y la despertaba en las madrugadas porque por alguna razón sus ciclos de sueño no parecían coincidir, el bebé que podía sentir perfectamente la presencia de su padre y lo sabía porque se movía aún más cuando él estaba cerca. Era real y lo esperaba ansiosa aun con el dolor que conllevaba, a pesar de lo que Vegeta dijera de que no la dañaría porque era condenarse a sí mismo, ella sabía muy bien que tenían un vínculo como madre e hijo, que la consideración que había para no dañarla era debido a que él la amaba por el simple hecho de ser su madre. Daría lo mejor de sí, aun cuando era completamente nueva la aventura en la que se embarcaba; pero estaría bien

-Vegeta- Le llamó tratando de olvidar el dolor

-¿Qué quieres?- la miro de forma severa porque la incriminaba por no ir al hospital e internarse u obligar que los médicos la internasen, si alguien podía hacer cumplir su voluntad era ella

-Te amo- contestó y sonrió

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó el saiyajin quien la miraba estupefacto

-No lo sé, siento que estoy enamorada de ti más que nunca- Eligió no decir palabra alguna, prefirió continuar en su mutismo usual porque no sabía que decir al respecto- No pido nada a cambio, lo sabes muy bien, por ahora con esto es suficiente, solo nosotros…bueno, nosotros tres…dime, Vegeta ¿alguna vez pensaste en ser padre?- Dio un fuerte suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Nunca creí que sería padre…cuando supe del hijo de Kakarotto y su poder pensé que si nuestra raza se cruzaba con la terrícola nacerían saiyajins híbridos más fuertes que los saiyajin puros y que eso sería una ventaja si queríamos rehacer un nuevo planeta Vegeta; pero después de enfrentarnos a Freezer y de llegar aquí nunca pensé que sería el padre de alguien, aun mucho menos contigo; sinceramente no quería hijos terrícolas- la miró y sonrió de medio lado- pero este niño será fuerte, será un digno heredero

-¿Lo entrenaras? ¿Le enseñaras a volar?- pero él no contesto nada, ella sabía que lo había llevado muy lejos y esperaba no continuara de esa forma

-Sí, algún día, es mi hijo no lo dejara convertirse en una vergüenza. Su ki es fuerte, fácilmente superara al hijo de Kakarotto

-Yo solo quiero que este sano y que sea feliz, daré lo mejor de mí para él- una vez más se quedó callado pensando en lo que acontecería en el cambio que tendrían sus vidas, tratándose de convencer que su vida sería la misma; pero en el fondo sabía que esa era una mentira, sin quererlo había tratado de protegerlo, veló por su seguridad aun cuando bien pudo tratarse de una simple casualidad o cualquier nombre que él quisiera darle para intentar pensar que eso no fue un acto razonado, después de todo pensó que no era tan descabellado proteger algo de su propiedad como era ese crio.

La vio aferrarse a su brazo una vez más, en su cara se observaba un dolor evidente, el ki del pequeño se incrementó a casi el doble era obvio que lo que fuera que sucedió no fue nada grato para los dos, por algún motivo ese momento lo estaba estresando demasiado, más de lo que podía o quería reconocer

-Llama a tus padres- dijo en tono serio mientras ella intentaba respirar profundamente

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras lo miraba

-El crio está aumentando su ki, no tengo idea de porque lo hace- él saiyajin estaba tenso, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración rauda, Bulma sabía bien que eso se trataba de una preocupación intensa la cual quería soslayar, sin éxito.

-¿Crees que le esté sucediendo algo?

-Ve al hospital-gruño- tú tienes mucho apego a este crio, si le pasa algo será solo tú culpa mujer terca.

Rayaban las dos de la mañana cuando Bulma se fue de la casa junto con sus padres, Vegeta esperaba que en esta ocasión regresaran separados al fin; una parte de él quería conocerlo, saber cómo lucía.

Lo quisiera o no, su vida cambiaría para siempre con la llegada de ese niño, no tenía idea de cómo ser padre ni tampoco pensó en como intentarlo. Se levantó de la cama, salió al balcón y voló hasta el techo de la corporación en donde se sentó tratando de aclarar su mente; una cosa era cierta tendría que aprender a serlo aun cuando no quería, su padre no fue el modelo apropiado y jamás tuvo como tal una figura paterna

-Bah, ya basta

No importaba, él tenía que continuar con lo que realmente importaba continuar entrenando, ahora que no podía dormir sería un buen momento para ello.


End file.
